Crawford and the Year of a Lifetime(Tenative)
by Dark Lord Draconis Vampiri
Summary: OC story about what happened at Hogwarts while Harry was out hunting for Horcruxes. The end may be different than canon. Canon Pairings for the most part starting with book six. R


**AN- I will attempt to keep the story first person. However the 'I' is Alistair. This is not a self insert. Though his name is a derivative of my Family name. **

**September 1****st**** 1997**

**Dear… Journal, **

My name is Alistair Crawford. I was born to a poor family of degenerates that is to put it nicely. However I am the last of a rather illustrious line that had gone dead. My line was cursed over a thousand years ago. Our castle was taken, our titles were stripped, and we lost all magic. All we had remaining was our name and memories. I am the last generation, a bastard, once a squib and ignorant of even my own name. Oh but now 6 years after the curse had lifted with a bit of luck, I am returning to my homeland, to my rightful place. Now on the Hogwarts Express I have many questions, why do the men in the black cloaks constantly bicker about mudbloods? Who is this Harry Potter the most wanted man alive? Finally who in the hell is you know who?

**End Journal log**

I sat down in the compartment. I was surrounded by scared faces but there were hints of defiance in some. The strongest of the three in my compartment was obviously the large young man who went by Neville Longbottom. He was quite calm but as the saying goes all is calm in the eye of the tornado. He introduced the others as Luna Lovegood and Hannah Abbott. Hannah was the obvious weak link, however Luna was an anomaly, a pin in the stack of hay. She stood out.

It was a very interesting ride, especially after being handed a magazine by the rather cute blonde, she said "You aren't from around here. What do you think this is?"

In the middle of the magazine were Native American Runes for Health and Fertility. I learned quite a bit from the Salem Institute of Magic about Native American magic. I said "Quite honestly, that rune there is for health and the other for fertility. The shamans would not often give those runes unless it was the last of a family. They believe nature knows best but they won't just let a family die out."

Luna smiled at me and winked. I smirked and shook my head giving back the magazine. She shook her head "I don't believe I want to be fertile. Though it is a kind offer, best you keep it for now."

I smiled and read the magazine on the way to the school._ Quibbler_, quite an interesting name, I believe some of it was coded for something else as Bolt Pigs didn't exist and Black Chipmunks of Death did not either. Perhaps some weird English thing, perhaps I will learn in time. This is after all only my first trip to England.

Mainly because I was entitled to my land and coming here and being schooled here was the only way to ensure leniency on the part of the government. I hear it is in the state of flux according to the ICW something about a revolution of some sort or other. They considered it a minor dark lord trying to take over. It was nowhere near as bad as Grindelwald according to reports.

I figured it would just be something put down in a few weeks, but after seeing so many sad faces, I am inclined to say it will be much longer. I hummed to myself "Smells like Teen Spirit" while I read about a Vampire Goblin riot. Absolutely preposterous but like the occasional moment of fancy it was highly entertaining if accepted for what it is.

Soon after I finished the Vampire Goblin story, I heard the ends of a conversation when I stopped humming to myself. Apparently they were talking about "Undesirable Number 1."

Hannah whispered to Luna "Harry is missing! They would parade him if they found him right? So what are we supposed to do fight?"

Luna tilted her head "Maybe, maybe not, who am I to say what anyone would or should do?"

Neville just shook his head "Hannah I believe you are right, but that doesn't mean we need to laze about we should be doing something."

I decided to keep quiet. Some conversations are best left alone rather than interrupted. I simply shook my head when I realized they were all staring at me. Damn contemplative mind, "Sorry, lost in thought. What were you talking about again?"

Luna smiled and Neville coughed and said "What side do you take?"

I was a bit confused but I said "What sides are there? All I really know is from the minor reports issued from the ICW and they rather ignore Britain at all costs."

Neville nodded "True enough, that's mainly thanks to the Pureblood Purity cause. It has been going on over a millennia since Salazar Slytherin first brought the issue up. I personally think Magic is Magic, there is no such thing as pure or dirty blood. There only is, I fight against what my gran tried to shove off on me, she died last week when I refused to take the mark. They won't kill me, maybe torture but there aren't enough purebloods left for them to start killing any of us off."

I smiled "Well I was taught in America, Racism is less tolerated in our magic there, we don't have unforgivable, light or dark magic. There only is, as you said. I only came back to take back the Crawford lands and my rightful home. If you really want to know what kind of man I am, that is the basis of your question in all reality, I would endeavor to say this, I do what is needed when it is needed. If you mess with me and mine, I have no problem putting you six feet under. However, if you treat me well I will have your back from heaven to hell. Maybe it's just an old motto to you, but to me Tutum Te Robere Reddam which translates I will give you safety through strength, it is what I am. I do what is necessary."

Neville nodded "Fair Enough, but with you attitude you will be a natural target by the death eaters and the pureblood cause."

I smirked "Oh the target may be on my back, but the joke is on them."

Hannah shook her head "How can you joke about this?! You could die! What about you Neville? Are you going out in a blaze of flames like this moron?!"

Neville shook his head "I'll do what is necessary. There is apparently more than one thing he and I agree on."

Hannah burst out in tears and left. Neville shook his head and said to me "Don't worry about her, she'll be fine. She's been like that since Gran and Amelia died. She's not used to death like Susan and I. Susan should be able to calm her down. Hopefully she'll grow out of it in time. Now I believe it's time to change. We will be there soon, If you'll excuse me."

Luna winked at me after he left and said "I don't mind if you change in here."

I shook my head and grabbed my clothes and got out in the hall to change. I heard Neville laugh whenever I got outside. I was quite flustered when I asked "Is she always like that?"

Neville shook his head "No I think she likes you. She's a nice girl." Neville then grabbed my shoulder and said "But if you hurt her, I swear to Merlin. I will hurt you."

I shook my head "I don't think that will be necessary. For what its worth, I would like to see you try." I laughed to myself at his flustered face. He whispered something about "Bloody American."

I was beginning to like Neville. He watched out for his friends and he was quite a bit like me. I also had many questions about him but that could be figured out in time. Luna however was another thought altogether. Flirtatious yet not slutty, she was kind. At least that is the read I have for now, definitely attractive. I want to keep my eye on her. Hannah however was attractive but off limits, I wouldn't go after another man's girl. She still was a person of interest if I wanted to befriend Neville.

I heard a loud voice proclaim "Five Minutes till Hogsmeade Station."

I mumbled to myself about time. Neville told me to tell Luna that he went to see about Hannah. I knocked on the compartment door. Luna said come in.

She was standing there in Blue Jeans and a bra. I flushed at my reaction to her state of undress. She laughed at seeing how embarrassed I was. She said "What? I'm just getting dressed." She pulled on a light blue tank top, and then she pulled on the robes over it. She smirked at me and said "It's not polite to stare." All I managed was a whispered "It's hard not to" She blushed at that and grabbed my arm and said "come on, can't miss the carriages."

I grinned and nodded my ascent and walked with her to the carriage.

**NEXT TIME- Sorting and first couple days of school, this is a basic plot idea any suggestions would be nice. No flames. Yes Luna is a little OOC but she should be she's just unique. Anyways hit me up with ideas. Most don't do a seventh year story that's not focused on Harry but instead the school he left behind.**


End file.
